Gift of the Night Fury
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is for Sakura's birthday I know it's late but we been busy lately so ya this is HiccupXSakura story as will so have fun reading it and comment on it nice ones too
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Hi guys. So we are doing a story for Sakura's birthday**

**Vampiremisress96: Hi everyone and this story is a Hiccup x Sakura story and slight Astrid bashing**

**Tayler4ever: Hiccup do the to the disclaimer**

**Hiccup: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto or How To Train Your Dragon**

Gift of the Night Fury:

_This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living amongst us and with Sakura nearly due to give birth we are really excited did I forget to mention we are having two and with our Dragons Toothless and Midnight about to have babies of their own_, _this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember."_

Hiccup narrated

BANG BANG echoed the house causing Hiccup to pull the covers over his head more trying to block the noise, with one last bang from the lively dragon Hiccup gave up trying to fall back asleep and answered them

"Okay, okay we're coming" Hiccup answered tiredly then turned to his still sleeping wife "Sakura dear come on time to get up" Hiccup said to his very pregnant wife as he shook her shoulders, Sakura responded by patting Hiccup's hand away

"Oh Hiccup do I have to?" Sakura asked with a pout covering her face

"Yes you do" Hiccup said as he kissed her lips waking her up more. They then got out of the bed and made their way down the stairs and out the house, looking up they saw Toothless standing on the roof looking at them

"Good morning Toothless buddy" Hiccup said

"Oh morning, Mr Bossy!" Sakura said glaring playfully at Toothless who just laughs at her while Sakura imitates his laugh

"Must you wake us up so early just to go flying?" Hiccup asked as he helped Sakura walked on the ice

"You know what Toothless is like when it comes to flyi…whoa" Sakura almost falling but Hiccup and Toothless helped catch her before she hit the ground "Stupid ice thanks Toothless for the help there buddy" Sakura said

"Yeah we can go flying now" Hiccup said rubbing Toothless's neck causing him to burp on Hiccup

"Eww what argh Toothless" Hiccup said fanning the air away from him, Sakura just laughed at Hiccup's misfortune.

"Come on lets see what you got" Hiccup said as they flew faster in the air

"Whoa yeah" Hiccup said "Ahhh" Sakura screamed they flew down a cliff face, holding Hiccup tighter than she did before making Hiccup smirked at it

"Are you ready Sakura dear?" Hiccup asked as he unhooked his leg from Toothless and lifted Sakura up with him "Easy" he told Toothless

"Wait what" Sakura said as she held on to him as he and Sakura jumped over a cliff ledge then landed back on Toothless "Yes finally" Hiccup said

"Here?" a Viking asked as she sat on top of a Gronkle holding a shield

"Yes no wait no no, a wee bit higher" Gobber instructed

"Here" she said as she lifted the shield up more

"There ah that's the spot" Gobber said he then turned around and saw a kid dressed in costume growling at Meatlug who growled back at her blowing the girl back slightly making her run away in a fit of giggles

"Attaboy Meatlugs" Fishlegs said standing on a ladder

"Are you ready girl?" Astrid asked Stormfly as she threw two shields up in the air and Stormfly used her tail spikes to pin them to the tree

"By Odin's beard Gobber. Vikings spending the winter holidays with dragons what would our fathers say?" Stoick said

"They would think we had lost our minds" Gobber said and Stoick just laughed at his answer, then stood in front of everyone

"Hahaha. Well done everyone! I've never thought I'd live to see this day where there is finally peace on Berk. This sure is to be the greatest holiday ever" Stoick proclaimed in excitement, the Vikings and their dragons cheered in response. "What the…?" Stoick asked in confusion as he and the other Viking along with the dragons looked up to see a load of dragons flying above Berk

"What in Thor's name?" Gobber asked. Suddenly Hookfang let out a giant roar and the Island's dragons started to fly up towards the sky to join the other dragons

"Come back! What are you doing?" Snotlout asked as he was dangling of a roof top

"Meatlug" Fishlegs gasped and ran towards her

"What's going on?" a Viking asked

"What's happening?" another one asked sounding just as confused

"Where is Hiccup" Astrid said as she looked for him


	2. Chapter 2

"What you guys say we go again?" Hiccup asked them patting Toothless's head then looked up to see a bunch of dragons flying towards them "Woah" Hiccup screamed in surprise as he held tighter onto Sakura and tried to steer them out of there

"Hiccup what's going on?" Sakura asked then one dragon passing them from above knocked off Hiccup's helmet causing it to fall

"Oh no! My helmet!" Hiccup said and Toothless hearing this dived after it "Aaahhh Toothless don't it's too dangerous for Sakura to be out here with them" Hiccup said but Toothless kept diving until Hiccup started to pull a lot more "Toothless! No no no wait stop!" Hiccup said scared for his wife and finally Toothless comes to a stop "We'll get it later bud right now we need to get Sakura back and see what's going on" Hiccup said and Toothless takes one last look at the water and with a roar flies them back home

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" a male Viking asked

"No no no don't leave Stormfly, don't go please!" Astrid pleaded as she ran to the edge following Stormfly but it was too late she was already in the air. Then Toothless arrived landing on the ground and Hiccup got off first then turned to help Sakura get down

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled

"Where are they going?" Astrid asked everyone surrounded them asked the same question to him

"Calm down give my son a chance to speak" Stoick said "Hiccup where are all our Dragons are going?" Stoick asked

"Dad I don't know I was with Sakura in the air" Hiccup said and saw Sakura looking behind them at Stormfly trying to encourage Toothless to join them but he couldn't because of his tail.

Later on Stoick held a meeting in the great hall and everyone was still wondering where the dragons had gone

"Where'd they go?" asked a male Viking

"Snoggletog is ruined" another Viking said sadly

"It's not ruined!" Stoick's voice echoed the hall as he stood on top of the massive table "We are Vikings we've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons now for generations and there is no reason we can't do it again now we don't know where they gone too. But we have to have faith they will be back soon am I right" Stoick said as he looked around at everyone

"Your right we are Vikings we are tough" Gobber said lifting up his arm making the shiny bells and baubles attached to his helmet and arm move and jingle "most of the time" he finished with people laughing "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs" Gobber suggested making the riders come out of their corner in the great hall and start to head outside and walk through the village

"That was depressing" Ruffnut said

"I know I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly" Astrid said and Tuffnut who was next to Fishlegs notice he was whistling happily

"What are you so happy about? Don't you miss meatlugs? "Ruffnut asked and Fishlegs froze and then put on a fake sad face

"Me? Oh ya *clears throat* I miss him so much…well goodnight" Fishlegs said as he ran away from the group

"That was weird" Sakura said they see him run away then a gasp come from Astrid as she stepped forward

"I've got an idea we'll come up with new holiday traditions you know to bury the sadness" Astrid said and the other groaned

"Exactly that is a good idea" Sakura said smiling but Astrid just looked at her with hate

"That's easy for you to say Hiccup's dragon can't go anywhere without him and yours won't leave without Toothless. Why don't you just go home where you belong" Astrid spat out walking away with the others leaving a sad Sakura and annoyed Hiccup.

The next morning a group of kids where making snowman in the shape of a Gronkle and were leaning against with sad faces then jumped when they heard a loud voice coming towards them

"Yaknog! Get your yaknog come one get a frosty delicious cup of cheer" Astrid yelled carrying a shield with a mug and two cups on it then she saw the others and ran towards them "Hey guys try this new tasty beverage, I made for the holidays"

"Eww what is that smell is it you?" Tuffnut said as he pushed Ruffnut away from it

"It's yaknog!" Astrid said as she poured some of the drink into a cup, Tuffnut just gagged in disgust as he saw the lumpy drink splash into the cup

"Bah if I drink that I'm gonna yaknog all over the place" Tuffnut groaned

"Maybe you'd rather taste a punch in the face" Astrid threated as she brought her fist up while Ruffnut stood up from the ground and sniffed the drink and gag at the smell. Snotlout stepped closer to Astrid

"I bet it taste great, I'll take a mug" Snotlout said as he took a drink of it and tried to swallow it down "Yum…you can really taste the yak" Tuffnut just started at Snotlout with disbelief then was pushed to the side when Fishlegs came running towards them bumping into Tuffnut

"Hmm yum what is that?" Fishlegs asked looking at the drink

"Oh you wanna try some it's my new traditional drink" Astrid explained and Snotlout leaned behind Astrid shaking his head to Fishlegs telling him not to try it

"Oh um you know I've suddenly unexplicity changed by mind" Fishlegs said as he slowly started to move away from her and her new drink

"Hmm okay but you guys don't know what you're busy. I bet Hiccup will like it" Astrid said started to walk over to the workshop

"He's married to Sakura now so he might not want none" Snotlout mention with anger in his voice and Tuffnut noticed his discomfort and decide to tease him about it

"Are you crying?" Tuffnut asked

"No" Snotlout said

"HICCUP" Astrid yelled as she saw him with Sakura dinking some warm drink

"Yeah we are over here Astrid coming" Hiccup said as he went to a table near her with Sakura right by him

"Here happy holidays a drink from me to you" Astrid said pushing the shield with the drink on closer to him "So what you working on?" she asked

"Thank you but no my wife gave me all I can drink today" Hiccup informed her giving a side smile to Sakura as Astrid glared at her "You can stop glaring at her and you will think we are crazy but I just couldn't stop thinking of what you said last night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and it's not fair. I was up all night but I think I've fixed that" Hiccup said as he looked down at the new tail he made

"You made him a new tail now he can fly without you. Wow what I great gift but what if he doesn't come back…ha what am I saying sure he would come back well I'm going to spread more cheer now" Astrid said as she left

"*sighs* She still hates me" Sakura sighed looking at the floor sadly

"No she is just jealous of you, jealous at the face that I love you more" Hiccup said lifting her head with his hands then he kissed her hard making her smile. Hiccup takes one final look at the tail then he picks it up then grabs Sakura and helps her up and they start to walk home where both Toothless and Midnight were outside, Toothless was jumping on the roof getting the snow of it while Midnight was lying down on the ground.

"Toothless! Come on down bud we've got something for you" Hiccup said as Toothless went down to them and smelt the contraption Hiccup was holding "What you think of that? Yeah" Hiccup said as he went behind Toothless but Toothless decide to tease Hiccup and follow him around in a circle "Would you just settle down Toothless" Hiccup laughed as he tried to put it on him "Toothless bud let me get this on you" Hiccup said as he sat on his tail and started to fasten the new tail on him "You are going to love this" Hiccup said as he finished placing it on him then stood off his tail. Then Toothless started to moan about his new tail and try to fling it off "Toothless stop please wait" Hiccup begged then Toothless stopped as the tail expanded and he just looked at his tail and noticed it moved like the other one did "Uhh there you go see got it" Hiccup said as Toothless looked at him and Midnight stood up and walked over to Toothless and the two look at their riders who smile at them "Toothless" Hiccup said as took a step closer to him but Toothless flew off with Midnight by his side. Hiccup and Sakura just stand there and watch them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning Hiccup and Sakura are in bed looking up at the ceiling "Sighs" Hiccup turns to Sakura who is also awake that faces him and gives him a small smile which Hiccup returns but then goes and is replaced by a sad look, seeing him like this Sakura curls up with Hiccup more trying to comfort him. CREAK, BANG Slowly Hiccup and Sakura rise up then after another two bangs they pull back the covers and get out of bed

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells

"Midnight!" Sakura shouted, Hiccup ran out of the house with Sakura walking slowly behind him

"I knew you'd come bac…urgh!" Hiccup slipped on the ices and sees his dad repairing the roof

"Hiccup are you okay?" Sakura asked helping him up hearing the noise Stoick turns his head and saw the two

"Good morning Sakura Hiccup" Stoick greeted

"Oh hey dad" Hiccup replied

"How are you this morning?" Sakura asked him as Stoick climbed down the ladder and walked towards them

"I'm fine but what are you doing out of the bed missy? Hiccup she should be in bed especially with them twins in her, can't have anything happening to my grandchildren" Stoick said worried about her

"I'm fine sir, don't worry the babies will be fine I promise" Sakura reassured him with a smile. However Stoick saw they had something on their minds and stopped them just as they were about to walk away

"Hold up you two okay you guys look worried come on out with it" Stoick ordered gently

"Well it's been three days and neither Toothless nor Midnight hasn't come back yet" Hiccup said

"I'm sure they are with the other dragons" Stoick reassured them

"I wish we were sure about that too" Sakura whispered sadly. Stoick saw how upset both of them were and placed a hand on their shoulders

"Look I know what it's like to miss someone you loved this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here for the holidays? We celebrate them! And I imagine that is what Toothless and Midnight will want you to do" Stoick said as hugged them both "Right?" Stoick asked

"Yeah I guess your right" Hiccup said

"Good" Stoick then hit him in the shoulder "Now go get that helmet, Sakura please help your husband get the helmet back…but promise you'll be careful" Stoick said

"Yes I will and don't worry I promise to be careful" Sakura said as she waved at him. On their way to the dock with Hiccup carrying rowing poles while Sakura carried the bags, when turning a corner they bumped into Fishlegs

"Oh Fishlegs you hungry there's enough fish in there to feed a dragon" Hiccup said

"Hahaha…Oh a dragon that's" Fishlegs turn turned around and started to run away into a house, Hiccup and Sakura followed him suspiciously, Fishlegs then comes out of the house this time without the basket looks around then runs off again. Once Hiccup and Sakura were sure he had gone they came out of their hiding spot and placed their stuff down against the wall then opened the door to see a chained up Meatlug come flying towards them at full speed causing the chain to break and carrying both Sakura and Hiccup away with him

"Aaahhh" They yelled "Meatlug?!" Hiccup asked in shock as Meatlugs just looked at him

"Sakura, Hiccup? Where are you going?" Astrid asked them confused as they flew past her causing her to duck

"I have no idea" Hiccup yelled as he held on to Sakura so she won't fall off.

"Meatlug what about presents?" Fishlegs yelled out to him from behind Astrid

"I can't believe him" Fishlegs said

"You can't believe him you kidnapped your dragon" Astrid yelled slapping Fishleg's shoulder, Ruffnut noticing something in the hay cocked her head to the side and nudged Tuffnut who followed her as she walked towards the pile of hay

"That makes it sound so mean" Fishlegs replied in his defense meanwhile Tuffnut and Ruffnut were spreading the hay out of the way, both of them were shocked at what they found

"Hey guys" Tuffnut said trying to get their attention

"He flew away the second he was unleashed" Astrid said still going on at Fishlegs

"I'm sorry" Fishlegs said looking down then quickly brought his head back up "But I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay"

"Guys!" Tuffnut yelled finally getting their attention

"Wow meatlugs barfed up a bunch of rocks" Fishlegs said as he and the others walked closer to the pile of hay

"You idiot those aren't rocks your dragon laid eggs" Ruffnut explained to Fishlegs

"I bet that's why the dragons left so they could lay their eggs" Astrid said

"But boy dragons don't lay eggs" Fishlegs said looking confused

"Yeah your boy dragon is a girl dragon" Ruffnut explained again

"Okay that explains everything and a few other things" Fishlegs said

"Wait!" Astrid said standing up holding an egg "Everyone's dragon is missing right well I've got an idea it will be another Snoggletog tradition" Astrid said as she took the egg and wrapped a bow around it and presented it to everyone as they each grabbed an egg and did the same "Ooh this is going to be good" Astrid said as everyone took an egg splitting up going into different houses and hiding the eggs in everyone's helmet.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and Sakura as they flew through the fog infested air, just barely missing large rocks, "Woah hold on to me tight Sakura" Hiccup warned as Sakura tighten her grip around Hiccup "Meatlug where are you taking us to?" Hiccup asked then suddenly pulled Meatlugs up away from the old ship they nearly collided into. After a few more minutes in the now clear blue sky the trio approach an Island, Meatlug landed on the ground Hiccup jumped down and turned to Sakura and helped her down

"Hiccup what is this place?" Sakura asked as she looked around

"Looks like an Island for dragons" Hiccup said also looking around in amaze

"Look they come here to have babies" Sakura said as she pointed over to a group of dragons with little baby dragons around them

"Whoa" Hiccup said, and then heard what sounded like rocks being moved, looked down to see Meatlug pushing three rock like looking eggs into a pit of water

"Hmm lets get a better look" Sakura said excitedly as she skidded down the hill towards Meatlug

"S…Sakura wait you have to be careful" Hiccup said with worry covering his face as he chased after her down the hill, nearly bumping into some baby dragons.

"Hiccup come on you have to see this" Sakura said urging Hiccup to hurry, Hiccup walked towards Sakura and kneeled next to her as they saw the eggs hit the bottom of the water then exploded to reveal little baby Gronkles swimming to the surface

"Aww" Hiccup said as he saw the baby Gronkles trying to fly their way out of the pit

"Hey she missed one out" Sakura announced looking to her right seeing one egg left

"I'll get it" Hiccup said standing up, as he walked closer Meatlug and the other dragons around ran away from the area as the egg suddenly started to shake and glow red

"Erm Hiccup I think you should…whoa" Hiccup turned his head to see why Sakura had stopped talking and saw Meatlug had grabbed her and placed her behind a large rock, wondering why she had done that Hiccup turned back to the egg only for it to exploded in his face sending him flying backwards with a green baby Gronkle falling on the ground with smoke trailing it.

"Oh my Thor, Hiccup are you alright?" Sakura asked as she ran over to him

"Now I know why Meatlugs moved you, ow smart move" Hiccup groaned out in pain

"Yeah I guess it was but are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked again helping him sit up

"Yeah I'm fine just a few scrapes man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk" Hiccup said

Meanwhile at Berk the group had just finished hiding the dragon eggs

"Wasn't this a great idea" Astrid said

"Yeah everyone's gonna be so surprised" Fishlegs said then a large explosion happened sending something to fly out of the house into Fishlegs's face making him fall to the floor with a painful groan

"Surprise" Snotlout shouted leaning forward with a smirk on his face then a baby Gronkle landed on Fishleg's chest and gave an adorable little yawn

"Awwwww" Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout cooed to the baby dragon

"The eggs explode?" Astrid said shocked then more explosions happened causing houses to explode "The eggs explode!" Astrid yelled as everyone ran out of their house "I'm sorry… great now Hiccup will be mad at me" Astrid said disappointedly then went back to apologizing to the people who ran past her in fear and shock while the other just gazed at what was happening with wonder and amusement

"Awesome" Ruffnut stated looking at all the destruction

"Wow" Tuffnut said agreeing with his twin

"Your best idea ever" Snotlout said to Astrid then one of the explosions caused bits of wood on fire to fly onto the tree a light on fire

"What in Thor name is going on?" Stoick asked them in anger and confusion

"The eggs explode" Astrid explained then another explosion happened making Astrid laugh nervously


	4. Chapter 4

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled

"Midnight…oh Hiccup where could they be?" Sakura asked as they walked around looking for their dragons

"Don't worry Sakura we'll find them" Hiccup said comforting his wife as they walked to the edge to find the other dragons

"Hookfang!" Sakura yelled running towards them with Hiccup following

"Hey Hookfang, Stormfly you have no idea how happy we are to see you guys again" Hiccup said as he stroked Stormfly's chin

"And you have…babies! Oh look at you all, happy and together" Sakura said as she put her hand out to the three baby Nadders and they smelled her then started to fight for her affection she giggled at them at what they did

"Who knew they were off to celebrate their own holiday, anyways we should get back to ours too Sakura them babies will be here any day now" Hiccup said as he rubbed his hand on her stomach smiling, then turned to Hookfang "What do you say Hookfang think you can give us a ride back home?" Hiccup asked and Hookfang just rubbed against Hiccup replying to his question. Hiccup then got on Hookfang's neck then helped Sakura get on and sat her behind him while Sakura held on to Hiccup for life as Hookfang lifted them up to the skies

"We'll see you all back home when you're good and ready" Sakura said then having heard Sakura say that all the dragons started to fly up "Oh no no…wait"

"Oh dear you've just started the return migration here" Hiccup said then the baby dragons started to run to the edge as they were eager to follow them

"Well if you insist" Sakura said the babies jumped off the edge trying to fly

"Come on!" Hiccup encouraged them but sadly the wind was too strong for the baby dragons and sent them flying backwards

"Ah…boy this isn't going to work" Sakura said as they looked down at them

"Oh hold on I've got just the thing" Hiccup said patting Hookfang's neck making them fly off somewhere.

"Oh Gobber this is a disaster" Stoick said as he looked at a now broken house

"It's not that bad" Gobber said trying to be positive

"Oh not that bad? The village is destroyed. The dragons have left us and *sigh* lets just face it this holiday is a com…What are these people looking at?" Stoick asked as he push his way through them and followed the group's sight and saw a bunch of moving creatures coming towards them "What is that?" Stoick asked squinting his eyes

"It's Hiccup and Sakura and look they have the dragons with them" Gobber replied as they came into view

"Oh yay it's Sakura" Astrid complained as she looked bored while everyone else cheered and congratulated for them. They had the dragons land the boat on the ground making them release the ropes making the baby dragons come out of it. All the Vikings cheered again and reunited with their dragons and the babies, Hiccup smiled at the scene in front of him and turned to help Sakura down from Hookfang not noticing his dad coming up behind him

"Hahaha well done son" Stoick cheered while hugging Hiccup tight

"Thanks dad" Hiccup groaned out then gasp air when Stoick let him go

"Everyone lets go to the grand hall, we finally have something to celebrate" Stoick announced to everyone and they all started to walk towards the hall but they all stopped and turned when they heard Sakura groan in pain

"Sakura!" Hiccup yelled in alarm as he ran over to her to see her clenching her stomach

"Are you alright?" Gobber asked as he and Stoick ran over to her both worried

"Hiccup I think the babies are coming!" Sakura yelled

"Everyone we have someone going to give birth to my grandchildren here" Stoick shouted

"Lets take her to the medical center" A Viking shouted

"We can't it was destroyed by the egg incident" Gobber informed them

"Very well take her to the meeting room in the grand hall" Stoick ordered and a group of females took Sakura towards the grand hall

"Hiccup you sure you can't come with me dear?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry love no males are allowed in the birthing room but don't worry you're strong enough to handle it and I love you" Hiccup replied

"You fucking love me you did this to me you fucker" Sakura yelled out in pain as she was taken away

"Hiccup she sure has a mouth on her" Astrid said as she walked closer to him

"Will you shut up all ready my wife is having our babies okay" Hiccup yelled at her making Astrid back away from him. Sitting down in the grand hall while hearing Sakura's loud screams Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to decrease his worry he then lifted his head up when he heard the large doors open and saw Toothless and Midnight come in

"Toothless, Midnight you came back here" Hiccup cheered and ran up to them and hugged their necks "Bad dragons really bad you guys scared me to death and what do you have in your mouth?" Hiccup asked as Toothless who gave him his helmet back by spitting in on his head "Yeah, you found my helmet…hey you got my helmet that's where you've been? Thanks guys you are amazing" Hiccup said as he hugged them again then he saw two little dragons by their feet "Midnight you gave birth already and to two dragons as well Sakura is in labor too at the moment" Hiccup said as they heard her cry out loud and Midnight ran to her

"Oh hey girl such a good girl you are" Sakura said tiredly as she petted her head, Midnight stayed with her until they heard two babies crying

"Oh you have two cute babies here ma'am" A female Viking said as she handed them to her

"Hiccup come here and see your children" Sakura yelled and Hiccup came running in there and cried as he saw her and their babies

"You did it I love you so much right now" Hiccup said as he brushed back her sweat covered hair and kissed her forehead

"Would you like to hold them honey?" Sakura asked in a tired voice

"Oh yes I would love to hold them" Hiccup said as he held the baby girl "Can I name the girl dear?" Hiccup asked

"Sure" Sakura said smiling at him

"I'll name her Valka" Hiccup said with tears in his eyes

"And you my little boy will be Naruto…my little Naruto" Sakura said as Hiccup hugged her. After the next few days, Sakura's parents had come back from their traveling

"Oh they are so cute" Naruko said

"You did all right you guys" Sasuke said to them as they held the children

"What are their names?" Naruko asked them

"The girl is Valka" Sakura said

"And our boy is Naruto our little man" Hiccup said while thinking to himself that they had finally become a family.

_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart._

The End

**Tayler4ever: There you go hope you guys like it too**

**Vampiremisress96: Never mind please read and review **


End file.
